


The Sun's search for his Moon.

by Elyssian



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, mythology AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyssian/pseuds/Elyssian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was very lucky. He was born as Oliver Queen, trust fund baby. He was not given fate as a beggar or less. But Apollo cannot help but wonder if where his moon is. If everyone has faded yet. If everyone is still the same as they were thousands of years ago before the topple of Olympus. They're not, and that's what makes him so long to realise that by the time the sun reaches the moon, he has found damn near everything else.<br/>(Greek Mythology AU that was not meant for regular, long updates. Snippets.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sun both graces and sears the Earth.

The first images that siege his groggy, new consciousness are memories of a time before. A painful memory, where a great palace crumbles off a mountain. He sees gold and marble turn to dust, and dust into ghosts as the wind beats Olympus's corpse off the mountain side. It was his home, a very long time ago. A time in the age of gods.

This is something that should not be there, for is he not newly entering his life? Is this not the white walls of a hospital his cries are rebounding off? Are these hands he moves not made of the weak flesh of a human baby? Is he not a newborn human?

As Apollo Oliver Queen meets the eyes of his mother ~~?~~  over the arms of nurses, he thinks that maybe it is recognition that flickers in their depth, like a flash of lightning.

* * *

 

His current life has not much difference to his old one. He has been born to luxury and great reputation, in a way similar to the life he once led. But of course, the limitations of humans bind him.

There no temples, sacrifices and priestesses to sing his name; Oliver Queen has the news media industry for that. (Also, there are no giant pythons obstructing prophecies and eating oracles.)

Not that he was comfortable. The amount of ready comfort this new life had- the concept was what brought him to squirm. Were the fates toying with him? He was once the great sun god, but surely he did not deserve such sweet bounty to set before him on a silver plate? He done many the wrongs of a god unbound by laws. What retribution should he have, for Cassandra and many others like her? For the heroes he led to death with prophecies and maidens he doomed with jealous bursts?

It took him much time, but he learnt what Apollo's punishment was.

His moon was not at his side.

* * *

 

It took him many years to achieve the coherency he needed, and even then he stalled for his lack of courage.

The question that haunts all, _what if I'm wrong?_

But Oliver did finally approach Moira Queen, as he should have when he recognised her.

“I took me a while to recognise you. You did this trick often back in the day- toying with your appearance. I suppose it affected your rebirth.”

It would be very unfortunate of Robert Queen were to come across his nine year-old son speaking to his mother this way. It would also be unfortunate if he realised they conversed in a language no living soul could currently speak in.

“The golden child again I see.”

Ah, it is him.

“Zeus. How disconcerting this is.”

The essence of the king of gods permeates from the form of a tired woman. It makes her tower over him, her form rigid and her eyes playing stage to dancing electricity.

“Perhaps I should inform you Apollo. The child I bear, it is not you sister.”

She had seen so easily into him. He had only come now because of the news, the possibility of his other half.

“Do you know then, who rests in your womb?”

“A human child I hope. At the very worst, Melinoë.”

He pauses at this, then choses confusion over chuckling.

“You were most definitely not fucking Robert Queen.”

Zeus disappears, and so does Apollo, when Moira tilts her head back and laughs.

“Language dear. At least wait till you're thirteen.”

Oliver gives a coy smirk.

“I make no promises.”

* * *

 

Apollo knows who Zeus has _played_ with, if the child is the goddess of ghosts. It disturbs him to a point, but he figures that nothing is more disturbing than marrying Hera.

He mentions this and gets glared at.

He keeps his politeness around Hades though, mostly because Thanatos is such a good friend.

Tommy Merlyn is the other trust-fund baby, and Oliver Queen's best friend. Inseperable friends since birth, Tommy is as good as his brother at this point. They eagerly await the day newly born Thea Queen can join their escapades.

Apollo sees who he is because he is god of foresight and what he cannot see are things their kind run away from. Tommy himself is still being ‘asleep’.

(Moira pretends not to notice the dark god twitch at the presence of the sun god.)

* * *

 

When Persephone dies, that fate-sent soulmate to Hades who has _done nothing wrong_ , Oliver and Moira pray. To fate, fortune and Gaia; for themselves and the humans.

Nothing is more fearsome than a raging death.

* * *

 

They offer to take in Tommy when Malcom Merlyn suddenly disappears. He refuses.

* * *

 

Many years later, Oliver meets two sisters. Laurel and Sarah Lance. He loves both, and he tears himself away because he recognises this love. It is the love that makes nymphs turn into trees and prophetesses go mad.

Oliver being Apollo, he falls in love with both anyway.

He watches his prophecy of doom pass.

Sarah goes missing and Laurel hates him.

* * *

 

He should spend some time away. Self exile, that sort of thing. China sounds nice.

He finds later, as Ares chases him through the forest, that China is not nice.


	2. Faded wars and fabled heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gets not one, but two unexpected encounters in China.

Civilisation has its perks. Off the top of his mind, social settings. Always nice to have people to talk to.

He didn't want to talk to people right now.

He boats off a pier with a ragged thing he buys off a grateful fisherman. Grateful, because Oliver was apparently very eager to part with his cash.

The sad little thing Oliver nicknames Argo as joke gives out when he hits an island on the fifth day. He looks down and makes a deadline. He stays for the duration it takes to fix the boat, then hauls his ass home to face the choir.

His plans look like a car who swerved off the highway an hour later- bumped by the fact the island's unexpected other occupant introduces himself via attempted murder.

* * *

 

Oliver hasn't gotten a good look at the guy, just a glimpse of a physique that can snap his spine in ten seconds, tops. He doesn't have a flying, flaming chariot to escape in and neglected to bring anything lethal, because who the hell expects to be rehearsing Saw in an unmarked island?

He uses the only other thing he has left in his godly arsenal- damn good hunter's instinct. It tells him to dash for the forest and climb with fervour that would have pissed off any occupying dryad. Once he's high enough, he looks down and groans. His sight, the godly one, recognises this maniac.

“Several thousand years and you still haven't learn how to great people without murdering them?”

The sultry face of Ares's reincarnation glared up at him.

“Okay, which bratty little sibling are you?”

* * *

 

“Hermes or Apollo?”

It's too easy to narrow him down. The only siblings he had who dissed him was in the Major Olympic Pantheon, the Big 12. He ruled out the geezers because they never had the snark, ruled out Athena because this kid didn't sound like a condescending smart-ass, ruled out Aphrodite because he lacked the power in his words, then ruled out Hephaestus because it was kinda obvious. He nearly added Dionysus to his guess, but this kid looked way too sober.

“I'm insulted that you think of me as bratty. I'm fucking awesome.”

“Well, there's some ego. Apollo then?”

The kid scrunched his face up.

“How do you know I'm not Hermes?”

“Hermes would affirm himself as the best brat, not protest that he awesome.”

Newly identified Apollo smiles a bit. Area suspects that Hermes brings up a lot nostalgia for him.

“Does sound like him.”

Ares tapped on the tree to get him back earth.

“Okay kid, get down and I won't kill you.”

“Okay.”

There's more of the Apollo he knows, too damn positive and trusting, even after girl threw bits of his heart back at him.

* * *

 

“Slade? Your name is Slade? Wilson's a common name but where's your parents find Slade?”

“Hell if I know. At least my parents didn't choose a name from Most Generic of 1995.”

“Hey!”

The chicken they fry over a pit is fat and tastes bland. But it's a better option compared to the crappier fruit.

“You've got good eyes kid, so how many have you seen so far?”

Oliver wonders where he should begin. Should he start with Zeus?

It takes three chickens and a brief reminder of why nobody was eating the purple fruit to hammer out the full story, and another chicken disappearing before Slade starts his tale.

“That's a lot kid. That was a shitload for one measly city. I've only met lady peacock, Chiron and heels.”

“Chiron?”

The mentor of heroes, the centaur- meeting him used to be called striking gold for every aspiring hero. Achilles went under his wing and came out the second greatest name in greek legend.

“Where'd you meet him?”

This was joke that Slade had apparently waiting for, because the punchline was delivered like a rehearsed verse.

“Right here.”

Apollo saw the shadows behind him move seconds before it actually did, turning early enough to see the asian man step forward. Slung across his back was Apollo's favorite type of weapon. The newcomer chuckled at him and made a slight bow.

“Sun god.”

Behind Oliver, Slade laughed at his reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might post something longer next friday.  
> Next, Glories of the past and ghosts of the present


End file.
